RENDEZVOUZ
by ruizuna
Summary: Pertemuan pertama antara seorang penyidik kepolisian dan seorang guru taman kanak-kanak di taman kota, pagi hari di awal pekan. -AU! AoKuro


Disclaimer : not mine, they're Fujimaki Tadatoshi's ^^

Warning: unbetaed, typo(s), etc etc

AU! AoKuro

enjoy~

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Kebanyakan orang baru akan memulai kesibukannya di hari itu, terlebih di awal pekan seperti ini.

Dari belakang kemudi sebuah mobil, sesosok pria bersurai biru tua dengan kulit berwarna gelap tampak berusaha menahan rasa lelahnya. Beberapa kali ia menguap lebar hingga memunculkan butir air mata di sudut mata tajamnya. Pekerjaanya sebagai seorang penyidik di kepolisian Tokyo seringkali mengharuskannya untuk terjaga selama dua malam tanpa tidur. Terlebih kasus yang terakhir kali ditanganinya bukan kasus pembunuhan biasa sehingga mengharuskannya untuk menggunakan otak simpelnya lebih keras dari biasanya.

Cukup mengherankan memang seorang Aomine Daiki, yang di masa SMA memiliki prestasi akademis yang tidak terlalu cemerlang bahkan seringkali cukup terpuruk, tapi cukup terkenal di kalangan para guru -karena sering tertidur di kelas, membolos pelajaran, sampai langganan ruang konseling karena berkelahi-, bisa berkarir di kepolisian sebagai penyidik yang notaben-nya harus selalu menggunakan pengetahuan dan logikanya. Bahkan bukan penyidik biasa, Aomine adalah salah satu penyidik andalan Kepolisian Tokyo. Beyond believe, indeed.

Kembali pada aktivitas Aomine di dalam mobil yang saat itu mengendalikan setir dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya merogoh saku jaket kulit hitam yang masih setia menempel di tubuh tinggi atletisnya; terima kasih pada hobinya bermain basket dan menjadi Ace di timnya. Bungkus rokok yamg menjadi tujuan pencariannya ternyata sudah kosong setelah isinya habis karena menemaninya selama akhir pekan sibuknya kemarin.

Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mampir ke konbini terdekat. Lelaki berwajah tampan itu memarkir mobil sport hitamnya di pinggir jalan persis di depan sebuah konbini. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi pria berkulit gelap itu untuk mendapatkan rokok beraroma mentol favoritnya.

Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba Aomine merasa enggan untuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya, pria tinggi itu kemudian membawa langkah lebarnya menuju sebuah taman kota yang letaknya tidak jauh dari konbini tersebut. Tidak ada salahnya duduk sebentar di salah satu bangku taman sambil menikmati batang nikotin yang kala itu sudah menempel di bibir tipisnya.

Menengadahkan wajahnya, penyidik muda itu memejamkam mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya sambil meresapi nikotin yang sedikit demi sedikit mengisi paru-parunya. Ia kembali memunculkan sepasang iris safir tajamnya saat suara ramai anak-anak tertangkap telinganya.

"Kurokocchi-senseeeei! Haizakicchi mendorongku lagiiii!" seru salah seorang anak dengan suara melengking sembari menangis.

Aomine membuka matanya da menoleh ke arah suara anak-anak itu. Kelereng safirnya menangkap pandangan sekumpulan murid Taman Kanak-kanak -terlihat dari seragam biru muda yang mereka kenakan- berjalan di sekitar taman dipandu dengan seorang guru bersurai biru muda yang tampak sekitar satu atau dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

Tanpa sadar mata gelap Aomine mulai terfokus pada guru TK yang dipanggil "Kurokocchi-sensei" sebelumnya. Wajah teduhnya tertangkap lensa mata Aomine saat ia mengangkat wajahnya setelah sibuk menenangkan anak berambut kuning yang terisak dengan menggendongnya, Aomine menebaknya sebagai anak yang sebelumnya berteriak.

Aomine terlalu asyik memandangi guru muda itu sampai tidak mengetahui bahwa ada seorang anak kecil -tampaknya salah satu dari anak-anak TK tersebut- bersembunyi di antara kaki panjangnya. Alis Aomine mengernyit bingung mendapati sosok mungil dengan surai merah menyembul di antara pahanya.

"Hei!" Aomine sedikit berteriak begitu sadar sosok itu adalah seorang anak kecil.

"Oji-san jangan berisik, nanti Kuroko-sensei melihatku!" Anak itu mendongak untuk menatap Aomine dengam sepasang iris heterokromia miliknya. Nada suaranya menyiratkan perintah, tipikal tuan muda yang tidak mau dibantah, pikir Aomine.

Pria tinggi itu menghela napas, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi anak kecil. "Dengar, nak-"

"Akashi Seijuro." Anak berambut merah itu mundur agar dapat menatap Aomine lebih jelas, meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya.

"Yah, siapapun lah. Dengar, aku tidak mau orang lain melihatku seperti akan menculikmu, jadi cepat kembali ke gurumu sebelum ada yang berpikir begitu." Sembari mematikan rokoknya, Aomine mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh anak itu segera pergi. Dasar, ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana berhadapan dengan anak-anak.

"Tidak mau!" Akashi mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengacungkan gunting merah yang -ternyata- sejak tadi dibawanya ke wajah Aomine yang sedikit membungkuk.

Pria berkulit tan itu tersentak mendapati ujung gunting yang runcing nyaris menyentuh hidung mancungnya.

"Oi! Itu bahaya, tahu!" Reflek, Aomine merebut gunting merah dari tangan mungil anak bernama Akashi, menjauhkannya dari jangkauannya.

"Kembalikan!" Akashi memanjat kaki Aomine dan berdiri di atas pahanya, berusaha mengambil kembali gunting "kesayangannya", tapi tangan Aomine jauh lebih panjang darinya.

"Akashi-kun!"

Sebuah suara membuat Aomine dan anak bernama Akashi menoleh. Mereka mendapati sesosok laki-laki berparas manis berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Wajahnya yang berkulit pucat menampakkan ekspresi datar, tapi dari matanya jelas ia tampak khawatir. Dibelakangnya berdiri anak-anak lain dengan rambut bak pelangi, termasuk seorang anak berambut kuning yang sebelumnya menangis tengah mencengkram erat celana yang digunakan sang guru.

"Kemari, Akashi-kun.." suara monoton tetapi lembutnya mengalun, memanggil anak berambut merah untuk kembali pada rombongannya.

Akashi turun dari kaki Aomine dengan wajah masam. Menghentakkan kaki-kaki kecilnya saat kembali pada teman-temannya.

Aomine bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, menyadari sosok guru TK di depannya ternyata sangat mungil bila dibandingkan dengan sosok tinggi besar miliknya. Iris biru gelapnya kembali terhipnotis saat melihat senyum tipis dari laki-laki mungil bersurai biru muda itu saat tangan putihnya mengusap lembut kepala bocah Akashi, membayangkan betapa lembutnya tangan mengusap kulit gelapnya.

"Maaf.."

Suara datar itu menyentakkan Aomine kembali dari imajinasi singkatnya.

"Maaf Akashi sudah mengganggu.." kata Kuroko -nama yang dianggap Aomine dimiliki oleh sang guru TK di hadapannya- sembari membungkuk sebagai permohonan maaf.

"Tidak apa.." kata Aomine sambil pandangannya melihat ke arah lain, berusaha menghindari mata biru jernih itu.

Entah kenapa ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahnya semakin terasa panas tatkala dari sudut matanya ia melihat Kuroko tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Umm.." Aomine berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau... perlu bantuan?" suara Aomine terdengar agak bergetar.

Kuroko hanya berkedip dan memiringkan kepala, menandakan ia tidak paham pertanyaan pria tinggi itu.

"Err.. kau tahu, kurasa sulit menjaga anak-anak ini sedirian.." Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya, gugup.

Aomine tidak mendapat jawaban selain tawa ringan milik Kuroko.

"Mereka anak-anak yang baik.. lagipula ada guru lain yang juga pergi bersama kami.." Kuroko menunjuk sisi lain taman yang juga terdapat kumpulan anak-anak TK berseragam sama dengan seorang guru lain, sekaligus menolak bantuan Aomine dengan sangat halus.

"Ah ya.. benar.." Aomine rasanya ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri atas pernyataan bodohnya tadi di depan seorang guru TK yang menangani anak-anak setiap hari.

Tak lama Kuroko mendapat panggilan dari guru lain bahwa murid-muridnya harus berkumpul untuk kembali ke sekolah.

"Maaf, kami harus kembali ke sekolah.." Kuroko membungkuk, srnyum tipis kembali muncul di wajah teduhnya. "Sampai nanti, umm.."

"Aomine Daiki.." Penyidik muda itu mengucapkan namanya, seolah tahu apa yang secara tersirat dimaksud guru TK di hadapannya ini.

"Sampai nanti, Aomine-san.." kata Kuroko mengangguk seraya membimbing murid-muridnya.

Baru sekitar dua langkah, Aomine kembali memanggilnya. "Siapa namamu?"

Kuroko berbalik, "Ah, maaf.." katanya sambil merogoh kantung depan celeme bermotif bunga matahari yang dikenakannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan sebuah kartu namanya.

Aomine menerimanya, sembari secara singkat mengamati warna kulit gelapnya yang cukup kontras dengan kulit pucat Kuroko.

Aomine tersenyum sebelum kembali menatap mata besar Kuroko. "Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa makan siang bersama.." ajak Aomine. "Tetsu-sensei.."

Kuroko menampakkan ekspresi datar andalannya, namun Aomine melihat Kuroko sedikit tersentak mendengar ajakannya juga cara pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu memanggilnya. Aomine sendiri meskipun tampak cukup tenang, tapi jantungnya berdebar, cemas membayangkan kemungkinan Kuroko akan menolaknya.

"Tentu, Aomine-san.." ternyata Kuroko tidak menolaknya, semburat merah tampak di pipi putihnya meskipun samar.

Kuroko kembali memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya sebelum pamit dan bergabung bersama rekan kerja dan murid-muridnya, meninggalkan Aomine berdiri sendiri sambil mengamati punggung kecil itu menjauhi tempatnya.

Aomine tersenyum melihat kartu nama di tangan besarnya. Ia tertawa pelan dan berjalan kembali ke mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari taman kota.

Balasan manis atas kerja kerasnya di akhir pekan, senyum malaikat yang membuatnya lupa akan rasa lelahnya, senyum seorang guru TK bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

-fin-

selesaaaai~ ahak~

ini ff kurobasu pertama yg Ru tulis in Bahasa.. mudah-mudahan ga terlalu aneh untuk dibaca..

reviews are love~~ ^^ *bows*


End file.
